


mend it with you

by totalterror



Category: Deftones (Band), KoRn (Band)
Genre: Codependency, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Relationship insecurity, au where korn and deftones tour together, chinos a sweetheart, either before korn start recording lip or when there touring lip, set like 96, substance dependency, theres like a very brief mention of suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalterror/pseuds/totalterror
Summary: soft hurt comfort basicallyi posted then deleted this a little while back and like im reposting it with way more thorough editing and alot more added on that i hope will be an improvement
Relationships: Jonathan Davis/Chino Moreno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	mend it with you

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty proud of this i hope you like it (:

This happened a lot, Jon would come to him crying or some sort of really upset, and chino would comfort him. It sucked to see him like that, it sucked to see Jon so out of it but he wasn't just not going to try and help him. He got like this for mostly two reasons, either because his band didn't want to be around him while he was shit faced and would kick him out of there rooms. Or he would drink way to much ( he didn't like drugs on tour so he would drink way more to cope) and he'd get wrapped up in bad thoughts, either way coming to chino distraught. He was always there for jon, all he asked for was a little of that back.

Jon really tried, he liked chino alot, he was cool and he had a pretty voice and wrote pretty things, and they both liked depecht mode alot . Jon loved being good and nice and making people he liked feel good. So when he said he needed someone to be there for him back, like how he was there for jon, Jon wanted to do that for him. whether it's a hole to fuck or a shoulder to cry on, jon was willing.

-

When chino heard the soft knock on the door of his hotel room, he could guess who it was. He looked at the time '1:37 am' , yup. He opened the door to be met with a familiar tall man sniffing quietly, tears not quite yet pooring, just starting to dribble from his pretty warm eyes. Chino put out his arms and Jon embraced him swiftly, and immediately the slighter was bombarded with the stench of Jack Daniels, a smell he was familiar with at this point but didn't necessarily have fond feelings attached to.

He walked him into the room, closing the door behind them "hey, it's ok it's gunna be okay" chino said softly. God even the sound of of his sweet, angelic, loving voice brought jonathan immense comfort, the combination of them being pressed together and chino talking brought him great euphoria. Jon was proubly four inches taller than him but he felt so breakable at moments like this, curled and clinging to him. Clinging to him, wrapping himself up in chino like he was going to freeze to death if he didn't have the other man to keep him warm.

If Jon didn't have chino he really didn't know what he would do. if he was in a different place around different people feeling this way, he might have gone to drastic measures in attempt to make himself feel better . tho Jonathan wasn't in a clear enough head space most of the time to be suicidal ( not that he hasn't been befor, just not now). so he maybe wouldn't have killed himself, but he probably wouldn't have been in a better mental state per say. "I love you" Jon said in his stupid drunk voice, he felt so thankful for chino and that's how he tried to voice it. He didn't know if he loved the other man yet, but he knew he felt strongly for him. He ment it to make chino feel cared for, so at least he kind of got that across.

chino laughed " don't fucking laugh, I love you idiot! " Jon said slurred through very soft sobs. He didn't mean to offend jon, he just didn't take the quite intoxicated man very seriously. Well he wouldn't say he thought Jon was lying, just that he might not know how he feels. "I'm sorry, I love you to" chino said with a smile Hugging him closer, still amused. He would talk to jon about it in the morning, when he would be presumably more level headed.

chino took off jons jacket and led him to the bed, it wasn't a huge bed but it was definitely big enough for the both of them. Chino pulled the taller into his lap, he put a hand to the side of jons face and brushed his thumb over the others damp cheek. Jon leaned into the warm touch, sniffing and hiccuping still. "could you tell me what's wrong honey?" chino said real soft and careful , he already knew what could be wrong. Just asking and getting him to talk about how he felt specifically, really helped him get out what was bothering him, and in calming him down.

Through many tears , Jon explained to him how munky forced him out of his room and told him he was being an asshole, And how they almost got into a physical fight. jon told him how after, he realized he was being a major asshole, and how he felt like pure shit the more he thought about it.

he didn't want munky to not want to be his friend anymore, plus they were only through the first quarter of the tour. jon was afraid munky wouldn't like being around him anymore, which would like really suck because they have to spend like 90% of there time together cooped up in a tiny tour bus, " its gunna be fine hunny bunny, in the morning you can apologize and it will all be okay, okay?". these types of scuffles happen pretty often, but there was almost always no permanent damage to any relationships. shit like this was always resolved by the afternoon the next day, so chino could confidently assure jon that everything was fine and his friends didn't hate him.

Now that Jonathan was comforted and calm, next order of business was getting them both ready for, and to sleep. Brushing teeth of course, they weren't completely inefficient at taking care of themselves, they weren't gross. Then slipping into something more comfortable. Jon deciding on just undies and the shirt he was wearing since he didn't have his bag with all his clothes and shit in it. chino wearing basically the same thing, cause he didn't really have designated sleep clothes.

They both got under the thick blanket, shifting till they were snuggled up together. Now, he and Jon pressed together in a way comfortable for them both. The warmth was tremendous, lovely, sweetly consuming there consciousness.

"love you"

"Love you to " responded muffled.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Critique very welcome or just leave any type of comment you'd like to
> 
> i worked pretty hard on this thank you for reading :3


End file.
